Where Our Secrets Lie
by RaZoRxScReAm
Summary: Riku goes blind in an attempt to save Sora's life and it turns out somebody wants the spirit living inside Sora dead. Can he save Sora and the spirit inside before it's too late? Warning: Rape, sai, possibly yaoi, death mostly in the last chapter.
1. Take My Life, Give It Back

**Disclaimer: **I do not own…Sora, Riku, Goofy, Donald, Kairi, or Vanh. The people who created Kingdom Hearts owns Kairi, Riku, Sora, Goofy, and Donald. My friend owns Vanh, no worries though, she said I could borrow him specially for this story. And this whole pretty thing was her idea, I'm just filling in the gaps and trying to tell the story like it should be told. Oh yeah…chapter one, the characters Riku and Vanh, their dialogue has all been taken from the rp, and is from her. I might have changed around Sora's words, but I can play with them! Anyways, just remembered that. Thank you Neko! I luffle you very much for this wonderful idea and the nice helper out for the beginning chapter. Also for the plot twist. Yay for plot twists!

**Full Summary:** Riku has always been a boy of mystery, so what happens when his true identity is slowly shown and revealed to his best friend in the whole world, to Sora? Sora has always been the thing in everyone's eye that they wanted, so what happens when the pure darkness known as Vanh has a small fancy for him? Read as the two boys struggle to keep alive and out of Vanh's clutches. Maybe this little fancy Vanh has is more than just little…

**First Chapter Summary**: After being seperated for so long, Riku finally finds his long lost friend, the only probably is, he's been killed by the heartless. Yearning for his precious Sora back, he makes a deal with the evil creature known as Vanh. Read how the two boys discover a little bit more about one another and something about Vanh knowing muchmore about Riku then Sora could ever hope to know.

_**Chapter One: Take My Life, Give It Back**_

"There's too many of them! I can't keep fighting them off!" Sora shouted to his comrades; Donald and Goofy. Both were busy with their own set of Heartless that never seemed to end, however, the boy seemed to be dealing with the most. So much blood had been spilt onto his clothes and his clothes, torn, tattered, a wonder how they even stayed up on his slimed figure. "Just hold on! We're coming Sora!" Goofy shouted over the many screeching and scratching of the heartless against his skin. Sora winced in pain, but he never screamed, never, even through all that pain he was enduring. ((OoC: This will be the shortest paragraph in the whole story.))

Why were there so many and what had caused them to come so quickly? There was never a giant flood of heartlesses like this before, except when he first got the Keyblade, and even then they weren't as violent as this. "Hurry up!" He shouted over the heartless, swinging it around to at least try to create some distance between him and them. That plan failed quickly and soon, they were all over him again. A blow to his side had finally caught him off guard. He had screamed out in pain, dropping his weapon and falling into the barrage of the pounding heartlesses. Everything was gone, he had lost feeling in all parts of his body. Why was it so cold all of a sudden? He shivered until he could barely keep his eyes open. This…was death, wasn't it? Sora never knew the feeling, he never wanted to. He was truly dying. With every ounce of his strength and the very last breath he had, he let his hand dangle in the air, trying to find someone, wanting to tell someone something. "Riku…" He had whispered before his hand dropped and there was nothing more seen of him. Covered by the blanket of black creatures with golden eyes.

"Noooo!" Riku screamed, emerging from the black portal in which carried Kairi and him to this…place. It was where they had been fighting the heartless. "No!" He screamed again, rushing over as the heartless backed off, no hesitation was emitted from them. They created a thin line, however, covered Riku's tracks, leaving him in a circle with the body of the dead one. The strong boy, he was always so strong and never let his weakness show, fell to his knees, almost collapsing there and then from the grief that was flooding into his heart. Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be Sora? He stopped in his track of thought, standing up and glaring at the one responsible for Sora's death. "You!" He yelled, eyes lock with a deadly pale man who only let his face and arms show, all the rest was only a cloak that shadowed his body in mystery. The boy acted without thinking, acting like a mindless child locked within furry as he pounded as hard as he could onto the creature whom would like to be known as Vanh. He gave a soft gasp thought, sinking into the surrounding darkness, trying to pull away but Vanh kept him perfectly locked in place…for the moment.

"He means a great deal to you, does he not? Much more than the girl. If only you had listened and assisted. Now he is dead." Vanh said happily, almost chirping along into a happy song. "You bastard!" Riku shouted, almost getting violent at the mere reminder of his friend's death. He didn't need to be reminded how much it pained him to see that body with no life, with no emotion…with no Sora. He tried his pounding again, but alas, it was as worthless as the first attempt. "Language, Riku. You shouldn't speak in such a way when I was about to help you." The cloaked one said, seeing the boy look up at him, dizzied with confusion now, stopping in his useless poundings to hear what he had to say. "Wha…?" Vanh pulled away from him, the pleasant smile of his face growing wider as the plan spun and weaved perfectly in his head. Everything was going in order as he wanted. His tracks echoed in the emptiness of nothing, kneeling beside the perfect little angel, a pale finger moving smoothly across his bloodied cheek, smearing it, not that it mattered at all. In all this time, he had completed his barrier, incasing them in their own world where only Riku, Vanh, and Sora existed. Nothing at all existed, no other sound, no other voices, no other person.

"He is precious, no? Soft skin, a baby's angelic look, so happy, so forgiving. He really doesn't deserve to be tormented by a thing like you, you know. So innocent and pure. Riku, you are so dark. You and I both know the dark tendencies of your heart. I only want what's best for him…" His words stung Riku so badly that he wanted to just die along with Sora. But if he did, he would just be proving that he was weak. Sora had died out of bravery and loyalty to seeing them. He growled angrily, running forward, wanting to get Vanh's horrid fingers off of Sora, but, when he reached to grab him, he merely fell through, like the darkness did to everything. Vanh's fingers had curled around Sora's chin, cupping it and enjoying himself very much. He loved his torment on Riku, the one that was completely oblivious of his plan. What a foolish little boy he was. The silver-haired male was on all fours, letting the tears spill that had been held in for too long now. This was the first time he had cried, well, at least over Sora. "If he is so precious to you, you must do what is right for him." The creature had slipped from the boy's side, now kneeling next to Riku, forcing him to look up at him, his chin held within Vanh's hand as Sora's blood had now been smeared onto Riku.

"I believe in the rule of a fair trade, do you agree?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit, seeing the boy nod, wanting him to go on with his explanation. "Good, than you understand if I am to give something precious, I must receive something precious?" Vanh waited for Riku to nod before continuing. "Very good. I will tell you what I require. I require your energy, your strength, life. Not all of it, you will live, just most. And your most precious and relied on sense… Your sight." Riku bit down on his lower lip after hearing this. Once so hopeful, he was now at a loss for words and covered in a veil of despair. His steal blue eyes turning to look at the solid blackness that was the floor which they stood on. "Do I have a choice?" He asked questionable, moving his gaze to look at the creature of darkness, to see the response. "Oh, yes. You always have a choice. You can let him die." Vanh had answered, retaining that happy, little voice of his as he shook his head fiercely, detesting that idea more then keeping Sora dead. "No? Good. Also, you must never hurt Sora. Can you agree to all of this?" Riku reluctantly nodded, sealing the deal as if he had signed a contract with his own blood. The room began to spin and Vanh had disappeared, letting Riku fall forward. He felt weak, drained, exhausted now. Vanh was already taking work on him. His eye lids slowly began to get heavy and his vision blurring. Using every bit of his remaining sense of sight and his strength, he looked at Sora, the last thing he would ever see again.

Everything had been put back to normal. They were on the island. The heartless had been called back and the comrades, including Kairi had left without a trace. The only two there was Riku and Sora, one recovering from his death experience to come back to the Earth, returning from the spirit world. Sora had first grabbed his head, throbbing with pain as if he had been clunked with a rock, a very large rock. "Ow…what's going on?" He asked himself, looking around and now moving to sit on his knees, hands touching the sand as scoping some up into his hand. "I'm alive? I thought…" The boy was very confused. Everything just disappeared and before he knew it, he was awake, head throbbing with pain and the sand giving him a wedgie like it did sometimes. "Donald…? Goofy…?" A pause as he looked around. "Guys? Where is everyone?" He stood up, looking around as he grabbed the Keyblade that lied next to him. Blue orbs had caught something, a sleeping figure. Maybe the person could tell him something. He trotted over to the figure, soon realizing it was his friend; Riku. "Riku!" he dropped the blade, rushing over to his side and shaking him. He wasn't cut, so that means he had just fallen asleep. Unless his heart was stolen.

Sora lifted up an arm, letting it drop and fall into the sand. Yeah, he was defiantly asleep. When Riku was asleep, nothing woke him. Nothing. "Hey Riku! It's time to wake up!" He shouted, shaking him so more before he sighed. If pushed him into the ocean, then he would surely die, drown himself to death because he wouldn't wake up fast enough. Now it finally struck him, Sora the Simple. Where was Kairi? If Riku was here, then she should've been here as well. "Kairi?" He asked, looking around and standing up. Maybe the heartless took her. After all, she did get taken because of her being a princess and then she was stolen again, why Riku, but the two had escaped and promised to meet him here. And then…Sora died, or fainted as he now thought of it as. "Ugh…" Riku had finally muttered through all of Sora's rambling thoughts. His moments had yet occurred. He was so tired and weak, barely able to move from this spot. "Ah…" His fingers dug into the sand before his eye lids flashed open. He began to panic, he couldn't see, he couldn't see! "Riku?" Came Sora's voice, the first thing he recognized when waking up. "Hey Riku…your heart wasn't stolen." Sora laughed, placing his hands behind his head smiling as Riku simply nodded, sighing and closing his eyes. It was a shame when your eye sight went, after all, you could no longer see the most beautiful things in the world.

"Now that you're awake, we need to find Kairi, Goofy, and Donald." Already he was rambling on about what they needed to do. The other boy was more concerned on trying how to stand. He found it hard enough to sit, which he had finally managed to do. And once he stood, his jelly legs gave under and he fell back onto the sand. Sora blinked, tilting his head to the side a bit, blissfully unaware of the gigantic sacrifice made for his life. "Uh Riku…you okay?" He asked, beginning to muse upon the subject. Riku was usually much stronger then this, actually, both they even wanted to go and leave the island, Riku could always bear him in combat practice, so why was he now acting like he had lost all strength? It wasn't the time to be pretending. "You're probably just tired, no biggie. I can look for them on my own." Sora said, grinning and pointing to himself as if he was an almighty god or something. Immediately after those words had been spoken, the silver-haired boy had screamed "No!" Lucky him, he could still talk, so apparently he wasn't as weak as he thought. He was frightened, truly frightened in his new world. Everything was dark, nothing felt the same, and every little sound that was made startled him. He hated this so much words could not describe how much he despised Vanh for such an evil trade.

"Do you need help standing? If you needed help, you could've asked…" Sora muttered, knowing all too well how stubborn and cocky Riku could be. There was no reasoning with him once he made up his mind. Arms crossed at his chest as Riku pouted stubbornly. He would never sink as low to ask for help, he just wouldn't do that, no matter how much help he needed now. He would have to get used to being weak. Until his muscles were trained to do all those things again and until he could get through this blindness, he was considered a weak-less child. "Well, I'm helping you weather you like it or not!" Sora stormed over to Riku, grabbing his shoulders and trying to pull him up into a standing position. "You're so stubborn! Just admit you need help and I'll help you!" Sora finished that off, having pulled Riku up all the way, but, nearly falling over since all the weight had been put onto him. "I don't…need help…" Riku answered, trying to stand up on his own, but that was a complete failure. Most of his weight fell onto Sora and the little weight he did support on his own was forced into his shaky legs that wanted to break under him. "Geez…" Sora muttered, trying to stand up correctly seeing how he was the one being pushed on. "How much do you weigh? Now, can you walk or do I need to help you on that too?" Yes, he might have seemed annoyed and he had all right to be annoyed, but he wasn't. He actually liked how close they were. Soon he shook his head, asking for the help of walking, even if he would be stumbling rather than walking. His arm around Sora's shoulder as he kept his eyes closed. He didn't like his blindness, this way, it didn't hurt as much.

"Well…I'm going to find you a place to stay and rest while I look for the others. I don't care if you like it or not." Sora said, dragging them both to a cabin he had found recently. He was actually happy to have found it, after all, Riku was starting to really get heavy and his back was now in pain. "Hey Sora? I…kinda don't want to be alone." Riku said, leaning on the other boy and sighing softly. He never noticed how wonderful Sora smelt before. A nice flowery smell, like the ones they could find on Destiny Island, their home. Sort of a perfume scent, but not one of those ones that made you want to gag and throw up, just a nice enough one. He sighed once more after his little thinking was over. He missed his home, he missed Sora's face already. He missed everything. Sora couldn't help but laugh as he heard Riku say this. It was just…too funny to hear that coming from one that never said anything like. "All right…but it's still…funny to hear…you say something…without pride…" He said in between his laughs, however Riku simply growled out in anger at the boy's taunting at his weakness. "But, you'll have to be alone for awhile, I have to get the Keyblade," He then opened up the door, looking around to find a single mattress on the floor, nothing more for everything else was bare. "Alright, that's fine…" Riku let go of Sora, slipping onto the mattress as he sighed a happy one. Finally he wasn't on his feet, it had hurt so much just to sit, but to stand, something he hadn't thought possible, let alone walking which seemed impossible at this point in time.

The spiky-haired boy gave his own sigh, rolling his shoulders as he let the door wide open to go and fetch the Keyblade. "He's been acting weird…" A pause as he continued to think out loud to himself. "Maybe he's gotten a cold or something. Or maybe he's just tired from all the fighting done today…" He sighed once more, this time it was long, as if he was still lingering on thought, but he grabbed the Keyblade, looking it over before nodding to himself. Yes, it was still in good contact and thus he turned to look back at the cabin. It was just like the one on Destiny Island, all rickety and looking like it held animals, not humans, but though all that, it would hold strong. He turned his back on the ocean, heading back to the cabin like shack. Through all that though, Riku merely brought his knees up to his chest, shivering in the coldness as he looked around. Each sound brought terror. The creaking of the roof, the slightest wind rustle, and someone coming in through the door. "Who's there?" Riku asked, terrified as Sora stood there in the doorway, blinking and wandering what was going on. "It's me Riku…nobody else…" Sora answered, standing there for another minute or two before shutting the door. How could he not see him? He was right in front of him and it's not like it was dark enough to not make out his figure yet.

"So now tell me…what's going on?" He asked now, sitting down next to Riku, watching him shift uncomfortable as the new weight was added onto the mattress. "Nothing Sora." He muffled, having stuck his face into his pants, not wanting to be heard by the other boy here. Sora frowned now, something he didn't like to do unless needed, this shouldn't have been one of those times. "Why won't you tell me? You suddenly can't stand or walk, you didn't want me to leave, and when I was standing in the door, you staring straight at me, you asked who I was…like you couldn't see!" He had almost thrown his hands up, almost getting frustrated by speaking to Riku like this. "Fine! Want to know? I'm blind now, ok?" Riku screamed, causing Sora to be taken back by surprise and shock. He knew what he did was wrong, giving a life to someone that was already dead, he knew he shouldn't have to pay for this, that the life should have been given for free, but Vanh wasn't that type of person, he never would be. The strong one sniffled, wanting to cry so badly now that Sora knew one of his horrible secrets. He was also waiting for the how's and why's and who had done it, but they never came. He didn't want to answer those questions, he just wanted his sigh back, his strengths, his Sora. Vanh had taken everything from him except his precious Sora, he would never take away his precious Sora.

"I'm…sorry…" Sora as well began to suffer because of this fact. Was it his fault? Was it because he wasn't there to protect Riku from that horrible faint…? Maybe he could find a few blankets, take his mind off some things for the moment. He would be the one having to provide for them both, because, until the other could get around without his sight, Sora was stuck with the job. He left his spot, leaving Riku to sob in his misery, exploring the house for a blanket or two. Riku had soon ceased in his light sobbing and merely sniffled a bit, before growing as silent as the still night. Everything was silent, that is, until Sora had shouted, "Hey Riku! I found a blanket!" He grinned from ear to ear holding up the large blanket he had found, holding it out in front of Riku, waiting for him to grab it. Sora could get in under it afterwards, or help Riku if he couldn't grab it. But, that wasn't needed since Riku made an attempt to grab it, lifting up his head as he made a grab for the blanket, not a strong one, because if he missed, then he wouldn't look as bad. "That's good." He said, grabbing the fabric and tugging it down around him, lying down now as he looked up towards Sora, or where he thought Sora was. "Hey… Will you sleep with me?" He asked, knowing all too well how wrong and disturbing that sounded.

"Uh, yeah, sure… We can do that…" Sora blushed now, his cheeks burning with the red hotness before he calmed himself down. Riku meant nothing wrong of that statement, it was just to make sure that he, Sora, didn't leave him all alone. Yes, that was it. "Alright." He answered, pulling the blanket around him and squinting his eyes closed tightly before letting them relax. He would never open these vile eyes again, never. No matter how long he lived. It just brought him too much pain, to be reminded of his eternal suffering. The boy finally jumped on the bed, giggling in his childish delight, slipping under the blanket and giving a soft yawn. Riku surprised both himself and Sora when he snuggled up to him to remind him that he was near Sora, that he was as safe as he would get. Sora however cuddled up into the blanket, eyes dazed for a moment before his lips formed a few words and then he forced them out. "Hey Riku…" His voice as a soft as a whispered as he waited to hear back from Riku, but it took awhile, guessing that he was still trying to process what had just been said in his weak state. "Mmm hum?" He answered, gripping Sora with one arm and letting his head rest on Sora's shoulder, ear pressed against his back as he heard Sora's breathing. Up and down, up and down. It was so peaceful. "I…I don't know what happened, or who did it, or how it happened, and I don't want to ask because that's being annoying. But, what I do know is that I'm going to help you through your blindness…" He stopped, moving closer to Riku if possible. "Because I'd do anything to help you." After that he yawned and fell asleep before Riku had time to answer, it didn't mean he wasn't going to answer though. Riku was stunned. This wasn't something he had expected, but it was nice and worked all the same. And what was lucky for him was that he knew that Sora was asleep, his breathing had slowed down and the yawn as well, It told him all. "Thank you, Sora… Night." He had whispered softly into his ear, moving back to rest his head against the shoulder of what he knew to be the dozing boy, joining him in the land of dreams.

Riku had turned from his position, twisted in a nightmare later that night. Of course in doing so, he took almost all the blankets, which began Sora's stirring. He kept tossing and turning, never seeming fit in one place and whimpering out from his dreams. "No… Leave Kairi… Sora… No… Sora…" He whispered, finally causing Sora to awake and yawn in frustration. The boy enjoyed sleeping, so it wasn't a wander that he was annoyed when woken up. "Hey Riku…would you keep it down?" He asked sleepily, but alas, the other hadn't heard him because he still tossed and turned, mumbled and whimpered to himself. It was when he, Sora, got very annoyed, turning around, he blinked, seeing him still asleep, and having most of the blanket. "Uhhh…Riku? You all right?" He asked now, but Riku hadn't heard him then either, too trapped in his own dream. "Sora… No… Leave him… No…" His face twisted in pain as he finally woke up with a start screaming the name "Sora!". The blind boy was completely unaware of the real Sora, once sleeping, right next to him. He closed his eyes now, seeing how it would be no good to have them open, blindness was blindness, weather the eyes were open or not. Sora was confused, like he could easily be, but soon realized that Riku was having a problem so he grabbed hold of Riku's shoulder, squeezing it gently to let him know he was here. But, seeing how that did nothing, he pulled him in tightly to his body, letting his buckles and other clothes touch Riku and let him know he was Sora and that he was right here.

The boy took his arms and wrapped them as tightly as he could around the other's waist, sobbing into his chest now at the mere thought of his nightmare. "D…Don't…" He sobbed, trying to stop himself, but he couldn't. The nightmare was all too real and all too frightening. And no matter how much Sora tried to soothe and ease the pain he was feeling, nothing was working. He simply tried to hush him, stroking his long, silver locks. They were so soft and gentle. Sora's mother used to do this to him when he was upset, only fair he try to use this method on Riku. "I'm right here Riku… I always will be," He said softly, hearing the sobs of pain and misery begin to cease and stop, soon, Riku was just nuzzling his face into Sora's chest, looking for the warmth he had once found by his eyes. He hated, absolutely hated to rely on the seeing one like this. He hated to cry, to be weak, to cling to someone like a small infant startled from a dream that wasn't even real, but his dreams were real, or at least they were now. "I'm sorry, Sora… It's all my fault… Sorry…" Was he apologizing for waking him up? Yes, Sora was angry for being woken from his sleep, but, he didn't mind too much now. He's rather glad Riku woke him up or else Riku would've gone into some hysteric state of fits and whines.

Riku hugged him around the waist, nuzzling his face into his chest once more before narrowing his eyes out of being tired. He was tired to begin with, but this just nearly killed him. "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything…" Sora responded, hearing nothing from the other, but he looked away in shame. Everything was his fault…like Ansem had said, there was so much to know, Sora understood so little of Riku. Who he truly was. "And who was I leaving? Ah! I shouldn't have said that!" The boy sighed, thinking about the question before answering. "It's ok… I was telling someone to leave you alone… Telling Vanh…" His sentences seemed to drip into each other, run and collide but that was it, or they just didn't tell the whole story that he wanted to tell. Riku thought his body grew heavier, his arms too heavy for him to lift and take off of Sora, but of course, the spiky-haired boy didn't mind. "Would you mind if I went outside to get some air?" Sora asked, because he wouldn't leave Riku alone if he didn't want him to. But, Riku nodded, against all his wishes. He didn't want him to leave him, alone, without protection. "Just… Be careful." He warned, tugging his heavy arms from him and turning to face the other direction. He lay on the mattress, hearing Sora leave through the door and he closed his eyes, going back to sleep, even if his stomach flipped around inside him. Sora smiled, walking underneath the starry sky. It was so calm, just like home. The waves sloshing and forcing themselves upon the sandy shore. Sora inhaled the salty air smell, heading over to the ocean to wash off his face. In doing so, the salt got in his cuts, causing him to flinch in pain. "Ow! I forgot about the cuts…" He had muttered to himself, sitting down and rubbing his cheek, looking towards the sky. "I wander where everyone is…"

((A/N: That's the end of chapter one, chapter two is currently being worked on and is mostly going to focus on Riku and dreams of his past. Erm...just to tell you, here's the second chapter summary.

**Second Chapter Summary**: Riku is haunted by dreams from his past. Wanting to cry to Sora, he can't because heis gone. Unable to find Sora, he begins to cry and dream to himself about his lonely and awful past, about his relationship with Vanh, and about Sora. Will these pictures of his past be the things that kill him? Or will it be his mission that kills him?

So...yeah. I would really like some reviews, but, I don't need them. Reviews aren't everything. But please! Pelase review! I'll cry if ya don't!))


	2. Bitter Dreams of the Sweet Past

**Disclaimer: **Need I say this again? I no own any people, except Celia, I own her. I also no own this idea, it's my friend's Neko and I will once again thank her for the wonderful idea.

**Full Summary:** Riku has always been a boy of mystery, so what happens when his true identity is slowly shown and revealed to his best friend in the whole world, to Sora? Sora has always been the thing in everyone's eye that they wanted, so what happens when the pure darkness known as Vanh has a small fancy for him? Read as the two boys struggle to keep alive and out of Vanh's clutches. Maybe this little fancy Vanh has is more than just little…

_**Chapter Two: Bitter Dreams of the Sweet Past**_

"_Come here little spirit…" Vanh had beckoned to the silver spirit that floated around the room. The spirit, drawn into and floating innocently above his hand, a smile pressed upon Vanh's features. "Good news, I have found a body for you…and there is only one thing you must do in return for that body. Yes?" The little orb remained silent, not likely it could talk, even if it wanted to. However, the face, or what was thought to be the face, looked up at the creature of darkness, waiting for him to go on. It seemed…impatient with his lack of telling everything at once. "All you must do my little spirit, is lure a boy named Sora into the darkness, my realm. And you can keep the body and do with it as your own, for as long as you would like." Vanh simply waved his hand, a body on the floor. A young boy's, one so specially beautiful. Silver locks and steal blue eyes that held no pupils. Indicating towards the body, the spirit made it's way over, settling in as the boy began to breathe again. "It's still fresh, his soul has recently moved on, but he has yet to be found as dead. All you have to do my little spirit is go by the name of Riku and lure Sora to me, simple, isn't it?" Vanh asked, seeing the boy nod without failure, his eyes fierce and full of arrogance. With that, the creature of darkness had sent the boy to Earth, to where his life as the young Riku would continue. Memories flooded into him as he opened his eyes for the first time on Earth, looking around the room to see all these people, but through the narrow eyes of his, he kept a most careful lock on the young Sora, the boy smiling at him and telling him what had been going on in his life since Riku had last seen him outside the hospital. He believed this would be a very easy mission…_

Riku opened his eyes, once more waking up from the fearful nightmare that he had just had. "No…" He whispered to himself, almost breaking down again, but this time, he had no idea as to where Sora was. Whether the boy was next to him, or gone. But, he felt that he wasn't here, seeing how he could hear no breathing next to him. "Get out of my head!" He screamed to himself, closing his eyes and burrowing his face into the mattress, sobbing to himself, and only to himself. Where was Sora? Where was his beautiful Sora that he could cry on? He wasn't nearby, for he wasn't in this little house they were staying in and he wasn't outside, because he would've came right away, right? Maybe he hated Riku, what if he had found out about Riku's little secret? The boy just sobbed harder now at that mere thought. He didn't want Sora to hate him, he didn't want that. He just wanted his sight back and everything to go back to normal. He hated his life, he hated Vanh. It was his fault because of this. He had it all planned out, Riku knew he had it all planned from the beginning. Well, he didn't know, just rather guessed about it. "Please…get out of my head…" He whimpered to himself, hands grabbing his head in misery and trying to get the memories from his head. To force them out of his head while he was still alive and human.

"_Hey Riku! Lookie what I found!" Sora teased, holding up for the boy to see, but, he didn't look very happy to see the fish squirming around helplessly in his hands. It had been two weeks and still, Sora hadn't even budged into coming with him to the darkness. Though, the silver-haired boy had learned that he, Sora, hated the darkness, which began to toll on him, was it right to take someone so innocent to such a vile place? Yes, he had to. Vanh, his father figure as you would say, had commanded it, and in return, the spirit would get the body. "Riku…" Sora said, standing right in front of Riku, startling him to the point where he had fallen off the rock where he sat. "What was that for!" The boy whined, seeing the other blink before pouting angrily, hands on his hips like a young girl would do when disappointed. "You weren't paying attention!" He said, causing a growl from Riku in anger before he brushed the sand so casually from his yellow sweater. "It's a fish! What's so special about a fish!" He yelled back, watching the boy recoil in fear and his feelings hurt, the other seeming not to care about how his words stung him. "I was just-" "Stop bothering me about simple things Sora! It's a fish and will always be a fish! It's nothing special!" Riku had yelled, cutting off the younger boy as he had caused him to shuffle away in misery. "Fine…I'll leave you alone Riku."_

He sobbed more. Yes, he remembered how cruel he was to Sora, how much pain he put him through until he got a bit older, he was a bit nicer than. Of course, he hadn't known what Sora meant to him, what Sora meant to keep him in the light for as long as possible. Riku's sobs didn't decrease as he told himself this, the lie he had been keeping from himself for his whole life. He wasn't supposed to feel all that emotion, Vanh hadn't created him like that, he had just developed them in the process of earning his human body and staying in it for so long. "Sora! Sora! Where are you!" He cried, letting his fingers press harder against his head. He couldn't go out to find him, seeing how he could barely stand, let alone walk by himself. Riku couldn't even navigate himself, he would have to do it from memory. The only problem was that he had only glimpsed this place before going to Sora right away. Sora, finally heard the call for his name, rushing in a he saw the sobbing boy. Riku looked up at him, well, towards the door, since the noise had startled him from his sobbing. "Sora? Is that you?" He asked, biting his lower lip and waiting for the answer. "Riku…" Sora answered, rushing over to his friends side and taking him into his arms. Riku finally had someone's shoulder to cry on. The boy took it well, crying now on Sora, mumbling a few things, but they were muffled from Sora's clothes. "Don't…leave me here…" Riku said, taking his face out as he pressed the side of his face against the other boy's chest, clutching on to Sora's arm and curling himself into a small ball. Sora simply rocked him back and forth slowly, stroking his hair in hopes to calm him down. "I won't leave you behind," He answered, feeling the nod against his chest.

"_Are you feeling better Riku?" Sora asked, hovering over his bed as the boy lay in it, stricken sick with a cold. Riku nodded, smiling a bit. "Don't worry about me…I'll be out of here in no time…" He had answered, looking towards the door to see the young girl known as Kairi. "She came with me Riku, she wanted to wish that you got better too!" The boy laughed, grinning as Kairi came over, shy and afraid, like all children were at first, well, those that lacked social skills. "Sorry children…you're going to have to leave. Riku needs his rest and your parents must be worried about you. I know I would if my little Riku was out this late without telling me…" His mother, Riku's mother, had forced the other two out of the room, turning off the lights in his bedroom. The boy had moved from his position, looking out the window to see his two other friends talking happily, he sighed dismally. Being sick was no fun, as he had learned now, his first cold in this body. What a shame. He was actually starting to like Sora as a friend now. The boy was nice and carefree, adding some excitement to his life. "What do you want?" Riku asked, his voice husky from the sore throat he had, turning around to see a little heartless, squirming there in the darkness. It screeched, hissing to him a message from Vanh, the boy simply frowning. "Don't worry…I'll take him there. He'll be his…" He had answered, turning to look out the window before back at the corner, the heartless, as they soon would be known as, had disappeared, giving the message back to Vanh._

Riku's sobs increased, remembering how cruel he was. How could he give up Sora now? How could he do it after he promised to himself Vanh would no longer have this precious boy? He just couldn't do it. His throat was beginning to feel coarse and his voice was becoming husky. The tears stung his eyes and his head began to throb with pain from his sobs. "Riku…you have to settle down, you'll get sick if you continue on like this!" Sora had said, feeling a nod but no ceasing in the sobs. He knew the other was going through a lot of pain and all, especially since he was now blind and very weak for some reason, but emotionally, he was weak now. Nothing more then a mere child that has heard lightning for the first time and is terrified of it. "Now Riku…" He said more sternly then before. Sora began to pull away, however, Riku had grabbed him, clutching onto him and shaking his head fiercely. "No! Don't leave me!" He shouted, holding the boy and trying to pull him close, sniffling now as the sobs began to slow down. He only did it to keep the other around, to keep Sora around and with him. The young boy sighed, settling back down as he rocked him back and forth a bit, hearing the sobs and sniffle die down into small hiccups. "Come on Riku, you need to toughen up! You're always yelling at me how weak I am, but look at yourself! You're crying over something so simple! You'll get around without your eye sight, it'll just take awhile…that's all…" He said, pulling away now, regardless of what Riku wanted. He sighed sympathetically watching the other boy rock back and forth a bit, though, that died down as well. "I know…" Riku murmured angrily, knowing all well of his blindness and such, he was the one experiencing it after all.

"Do you want to go with me for a walk?" Sora asked, seeing him shake his head, he was still too weak to move. Lying back down, he cursed at himself for waking the other up, now Sora would never get to sleep until he was tired again. Sora simply shrugged, grinning though. "Okay…I'll be back then, I want to see if I can find food." With that, he left Riku alone in the darkness of the cabin, or shack like home. His footprints leaving marks in the sand as he walked along the beach. It wasn't the smartest move to leave Riku alone, but if he himself didn't get food, he'd pass out from and Riku was probably having the same problems, that, or he was mildly hungry. He was usually good at hiding his emotions or what he was feeling. But lately, that has been really hard for him. For that was the third time he broke down sobbing. The boy hadn't minded the first time, he enjoyed being near Riku. Actually, you would say he loved it. Riku was so nice and soft, despite his tough look and his hair felt like silk. It almost caused Sora to have a heart attack from being so stunned by the beauty. Ah! The hunger was driving him insane, he was thinking Riku as beautiful. The hunger…it was the hungers fault for all these problems he was enduring with his simple mind. But deep down, he knew it wasn't the hunger, it was how he truly felt.

"Pull yourself together Sora! Riku needs you and you need…you…that doesn't make sense!" He shouted to himself, heading to the shore as he watched the waves lick at the beach. Maybe there was fish…? There had to be fish, unless this water was dangerous or something. He nearly ran in after a fish, once he spotted one finally. It was almost like a miracle to him. Well, he did manage to catch it, after the fish struggled for awhile. "I hope Riku likes this kind of fish, whatever kind it is…" Sora said, looking back towards the shore, barely seeing it in the darkness. Had it not been for the moon and stars, he wouldn't have been able to see it. Making his way through the water as he headed back towards the shack. Didn't take him long to get there, but when he opened the door, he dropped the fish, eyes wide at what he saw. A man, cloaked in almost complete darkness stood behind Riku, looking at the boy as he slept, or was supposedly sleeping. "Get away from Riku!" He shouted, seeing the man's head twist up and through the dark, even if Sora couldn't see it, he grinned. "Use your indoor voice Sora, Riku is sleeping…" He said softly, eyes dashing to the dozing form before back at Sora. The boy had been startled. "How do you know my name?" Sora asked, watching the figure, almost invisible in the darkness, take a few steps forward, away from Riku. "I know a lot of things about you Sora…I know that you fear the darkness, I know that you want to protect your friends, I know that you care for Riku far more than anyone else…"

Sora was simply stunned. Who was this guy? He knew that this man obviously knew him and Riku apparently, but who was he? "I know that you wander where your other friends are, I can tell you," He said, feeling the tension in the air thicken as Sora's anger bubbled. "Than tell me!" His eyes looked over at Riku, the boy shuffling in his sleep. He didn't mean to be so loud, it just happened. He was actually glad that Riku was asleep, it seemed hard for him to do now. "I never give out information for free you know. I'll give you the information, in exchange for something…" "And what would that something be?" Sora questioned, watching the shadow step ever so closer. He seemed to linger on the tormenting factor, letting the information just trickle out of him ever so slowly. "Oh, don't you worry about that something Sora. It'll pay off soon. Your other friends are with me. My realm of darkness. I can take you there…or at least show you where to go…" He saw the boy relax a bit, as if he had escaped something he wanted to. Vanh kept his grin, now changing it to a smirk as the nod from the darkness told him that Sora agreed to all this. Sora, such an innocent boy. Always wanting to help, always wanting to do the right thing. Sometimes, the right thing isn't exactly right. "Over there, where the rocks force their way out of the sea, someone will be waiting for you. It'll take you there. I'll be seeing you soon." "What's your name anyways?" "Vanh. I go by the name Vanh."

Sora now stepped forward, to approach this creature known as Vanh. Sadly, the one had disappeared, fading into the shadows. It made Sora actually wander if he was ever really here, or was he just a shadow that was more advanced like Ansem had been to him when they first met? He shook his head, sending all thoughts of that out of his head. He now slowly crept over to Riku's side, kneeling before the boy as he grinned. "Don't you worry Riku. I'll get Kairi, Goofy, and Donald back before you have time to worry about me ever being gone…" He said, hearing the other boy shift in his sleep, putting his back to Sora as he had reached out, most likely hoping to grasp Sora and pull him close as he once had did. Sora merely sighed, standing up as he grabbed his Keyblade and shut the door behind him, leaving Riku in his new sobs that broke out. The other trudged himself over to the rocks, having to go to one side of the beach and than drag himself against the water's strong current. "How far did this thing have to be?" He mumbled to himself, pulling his soaked body onto a rock and letting himself rest there. He sat there for about a few seconds before the heartless, his guide as he would soon find out, hissed at him, causing him to almost fling himself back into the water out of fright from being surprised. "Heartless!" He said, grabbing his blade and slashing at it, only to have it reappear with another one. The thing hissed again, squirming over as its feelers slapped the rocks a few times. Sora did hesitate, but soon followed after it. It led him to a hole, a pitch black one of swirling darkness. It disappeared into the hole and Sora had no choice but to follow it, seeing how it was his guide to where Vanh lived.

"_Sora?" Riku asked, looking around at all the palm trees on the island. Where was that boy? "Looking for me!" Came his voice as he dropped in from the trees, landing next to Riku, startling him a bit before he laughed. "You moron…" He said, tackling Sora to the ground as the other tried to shove him off, all the while keeping his funny looking grin. A soft giggle came as they turned their heads around to see Kairi, her arms crossed as she smiled. "You both are weird…" She stated, seeing them both look at each other before Sora finally shoved Riku off of him. "I wouldn't be the one talking now Kairi…" Riku mentioned, shrugging as Sora let his hands go behind his head. "So…what's up Kairi?" The other boy asked, seeing the girl giggle some more before looking at her two friends. "Nothing…just came to see what you two were doing!" She now turned her back to them, for one minute. A minute was long enough for them to exchange glances and nod at each other. Both pushed her into the water. She screamed, of course, but soon laughed when she landed in the water. "No fair!" She yelled, watching them both back up on that small little island near the other one. "Should we join her?" Sore asked, tilting his head to the side as Riku nodded. "Yeah, come on…" Of course, when they got to the edge, it was Sora that went flying next. "Have a nice swim!" Riku shouted after the two, seeing the other boy fume with anger. "No fair Riku! When I get up there you'll be sorry!" He yelled, thrashing around in the water as Riku stood there proudly, grinning to himself. Just a few years ago, Riku considered Sora nothing more than something that he had to retrieve for Vanh. Now, Sora was considered his best friend, possibly more…_

"Why Vanh?" Riku asked himself, sobbing as he remembered their conversation. That creature did it to him on purpose. He made him suffer, in dreams and in real life. He took Sora away. The boy was too naive and would do anything for anyone. He had to go and get Sora, but he could barely move. Seeing would be another problem. "Damn you Vanh!" He yelled, balling his fists into the blanket as he sobbed into the mattress, out of sorrow and anger. He stopped dead in his tracks though, glancing around after hearing the hissing of what he knew to be a heartless. One must've been nearby if there was a hissing sound. After all, there was no waterfall and the wind wasn't blowing that much. "Show yourself you heartless!" He shouted, looking around with his eyes closed, trying to pick up which direction the sound was coming from. He couldn't figure it out, all he knew that there was one in the room, possibly more. Yes, there was more. Different hisses came at different times, he caught them all. It appeared that his hearing became acute, ever since his blindness it sharpened up so quickly it hurt his brain. "Riku…" His head jerked towards the sound, and even if he couldn't see it, there was a girl, looking at him. Her amber eyes, crystal clear, even though the darkness as she peered at him. The black cloak hanging off her body, the hood having been fallen to reveal the beautiful locks of ginger colored hair pouring over her shoulders and down her back. She took a step forward, her movements were slow and easy, as not to startle the boy any further. "Riku, do you remember my voice?" She called out his name again.

"Celia? Celia, that's your name, correct?" He asked, trying to toughen up his voice as she whispered a faint "yes" to let him know she was the girl known as Celia to him. The silence fell around them draping them both in a vile of despair and loneliness for a moment before Riku dared to speak again. "What are you doing here?" He asked sternly, letting his voice take a hated tone, no matter how glad he really was for her presence and being with him. He just wished it was Sora. "I came to help you…Vanh's plan is getting way out of hand. You do know about Sora, correct?" She said, seeing him nod before continuing. ""This boy, I do know is very precious to both sides, dark and light. He is the Keyblade wielder. The light needs him and the darkness wants to destroy him, or so we are meant to believe. Vanh, he is the ruler of darkness, you do know this, right?" Again, another nod. "Yes, well, Vanh, my father, your father, he isn't interested in the Keyblade, King Mickey did know this, you should know too. You were the one that helped King Mickey attempt to lock the door to darkness after Sora faced Ansem. You attempted to betray him, and Vanh didn't very much like this as you could guess. He has planned this for awhile now, after you betrayed him this idea came to him. Now, if I could tell you why he wanted Sora so badly, I would, I truly would because I know you and him are now the bestest of friends. But, I can't, I haven't figured that out. Riku, my point is, Vanh is up to something and with you out of the way to protect Sora, the boy is most vulnerable. And the way I see it, unless you act quickly, Sora is now Vanh's, like he planned from the beginning."

Riku sat quietly, listening to what she had to say before sniffling to himself. He didn't want to cry, especially in front of her. Crying was being proven to be weak. He was not weak, not at all. "I know that! Don't you think I don't know! I was the one that was told the plan, it was my mission to hand Sora over to Vanh at the beginning! I've failed and now he's taken everything I've held so dear! My sight, my strength, and my Sora!" He yelled at her, finally breaking down and sobbing miserably to himself. He gripped his head in misery, trying to force his awful memories from his head. This was a bad night, a bad night indeed. It would always be night in his world, always, no matter what. The girl sat beside him, stroking his hair softly as he cried to himself. "Riku, my dear, my darling…you need to calm down. You still have time to save him, you do know that. Vanh hasn't bothered to seal his fate just yet. I would say…you have about…a few minutes to get to Sora before Vanh gets to him. You best hurry…" "But I can't even stand up, let alone walk by myself! And what if I have to fight! I can't defeat Vanh, I couldn't even fight back and win when I had my sight and strength.." He yelled once more at her, but she merely gave him a comforting hug, no matter how much he hated being this close to her. He wanted only Sora, not her, the girl he knew as Celia. "I'll help you…I have the power to lend you my powers for 15 minutes…if you can get Sora back in that period of time, than you won't lose."

He looked up at her, for once, revealing those eyes that he hid behind his eye lids. Steal blue eyes, clear and pure, no other color but that blue and white, the black pupils having disappeared when he went blind. "15 minutes? I can do that…" Riku muttered, seeing her smile as she stood up. "I'll give it to you, but after 15 minutes are up, my strength, life force, and eyesight will return to me and you'll be left with what you are now. And in Vanh's territory, that's not a good thing," Celia than bent over, kissing his cheek as both felt the tingling sensation travel through their bodies. Celia gasped, setting herself down as she looked around. Nothing, she was exactly how Riku was and would forever be. Lying down on the mattress as she focused most of her energy on trying to breathe. She knew he was weak, but not this weak. How did he manage to move around? He must've been getting stronger at using his weak muscles. Riku grinned, seeing the world around him. He had his eyes for at least a few minutes more. More than he thought was possible. Saying nothing to the girl, he dashed over to the rocks and dashing into the portal. He was just in time to see Sora and Vanh, just beginning their conversation. "Don't listen to him Sora!"

((A/N: Thank you for my one reviewer! I love you Darkblade Weilder! Anyways, just wanted to thank her/him because she/he was my first and most likely only reviewer on this story. Also, sorry for taking so long. I sort of lost interest in this story for two weeks or so. So, yeah, sorry again.))


	3. The Kiss of Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anybody except Celia, not even the idea.

**Full Summary:** Riku has always been a boy of mystery, so what happens when his true identity is slowly shown and revealed to his best friend in the whole world, to Sora? Sora has always been the thing in everyone's eye that they wanted, so what happens when the pure darkness known as Vanh has a small fancy for him? Read as the two boys struggle to keep alive and out of Vanh's clutches. Maybe this little fancy Vanh has is more than just little…

_**C**__**hapter Three: The Kiss of Love**_

The boy had stepped through the portal, seeing the castle. The ominous, black castle covered in the darkness. It looked almost like a haunted castle, except it wasn't very abandon looking. His eyes looked around, confused as he looked for the heartless that had guided him. That heartless was no where to be found. Sora sighed, trying to find Vanh or anything that would happen to him. "My, my…I do say, what a wonderful sight. Someone keeping their promise. You know, not all people can do that…" He twirled around, seeing him tilt his head to the side a bit, peering at the boy with amused eyes. This was so amusing. He didn't know why, it just was. After all, like he said, not all people kept their promises. "Where are my friends!" He yelled, seeing him nod. "Ah yes, your friends." He said, turning around as his cloak flared out a bit before it settled down. His friends, his comrades. They were all huddled together, unconscious and tied together like spinach or carrots would be. "Kairi! Donald! Goofy!" He shouted, almost running over to them, but Vanh put up his arm, preventing him from going anywhere. "Now, what do I want from you? I told you where your friends are, I've shown you they're safe, and I even promise to hand deliver them back to Earth, now, what do I want from you?" Sora looked up at him, glaring. "Whatever it is, I'll do it!" "Even give up your freedom? No, that is not what I want. What I want is you. I want you to stay here with me in my castle, in my realm of darkness. You must also never associate with Riku again…ever." Vanh said, seeing the boy look down at the dark grass before back at Vanh, about ready to strike the deal when Riku's voice rang. "Don't listen to him Sora!"

Sora, as quick as lightning turned around, seeing Riku there, the boy was all right. "R-Riku…?" He asked, seeing him run over to him, embracing him a tight squeeze. "I thought I would lose you…" He said, closing his eyes as he felt the boy's body against his. A puzzle that fit perfectly together. Vanh seemingly let his mind wander. Yes, he did take Riku's powers, yet here he was, as strong as ever. It occurred to him a high ranking member of his group must've allowed him use of their powers. But for how long? It didn't matter, no one was strong enough to allow that long of their powers being with another. "Riku, how good to see you…" He said, seeing the steal eyes glare at him, pulling Sora away from him. "I'm not handing him over! He's mine and you'll never have him" He shouted, causing Sora to tilt his head in confusion. What was going on? Did they know each other very well? Ah, poor, simple Sora. He had no idea of how well they knew each other. "I doubt you wish to use that language on me Riku. So tell me, why have you interrupted out little deal making? Surely you must have a good reason…" Vanh said, knowing all too well of why Riku was here. He just liked playing with his little boy, the one he created. "I'm not letting Sora fall to you! He won't make the same mistake as I did!" He shouted, feeling Sora's hand on his shoulder, looking at him with concerned eyes. "What mistake?" He asked, causing a smirk to spread on Vanh's features.

Vanh walked around the two, his movements so careless, as if walking around on clouds, as if walking on air and nothing supported his light weight. "He didn't tell you? Shame on you my dear, little Riku. It's not nice to keep secrets from those you care about…" Riku looked down, shamed of his words as Sora burrowed his brows in anger and thinking to himself. A tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. However, he let his expression soften to an innocent look, almost one too pure to deny anything to. "You've been keeping something from me? Riku…I thought…I…" He stammered on words, as if he already knew the truth behind it all. He didn't, but he seemed just as shocked and angered. "Yes, I have…" Riku's voice almost as faint as a whisper. The creature slipped his arms around Sora, holding the boy close, but the boy made no move to struggle free…just yet. "He has Sora…would you tell him now? That way he may at least know the truth," Vanh smiled, seeing the one he was addressing glare at him. "I've known Vanh my whole life Sora. And it was him who made me blind…who made me weak. It was him that caused the heartless to flood around the world. But, it was me that tried to lure you into the darkness. You remember, when we were on the island and I disappeared in the darkness? I almost had you, none of this would've happened had you just come. But your heart refused to do so and you left me in search for you and Kairi…" He whispered faintly, watching the boy's eyes wide at this.

"I can tell you the whole story if you would like to hear, I know now that I can't hide to truth from you anymore. But, do know that I really do care for you and when we split up, I was looking everywhere for you! It's just that…Vanh, he let Ansem control me…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sora. Please forgive me…" Riku whimpered towards the boy, stepping forward as the boy clutched onto Vanh's arm, trying to keep away from him. The two, Vanh and Sora, looked almost like father and daughter. Sora, being the very innocent girl with big, blue eyes, clutched onto her father's arm, Vanh, and eyes angered, as if a bully had just stolen her lunch and she was getting her father to defend her. Riku was hurt, sorrow and guilt tearing him to pieces and slicing through him like a warm knife did to cold butter. "Just listen to me Sora when I say how sorry I am…I didn't want you to ever find out, I was having too much fun being near you and I enjoyed being your friend…please, just believe me. I don't care if you never want to speak to me again, but don't trust Vanh, no good will come out of doing so!" Sora looked between the two fighting males before pulling away. He looked towards his group of friends before back at Riku. "Riku…I…" He said before gulping and looking at Vanh. "I'm sorry Riku. But I don't want to see Kairi and them hurt. So, I accept your deal Vanh!" he shouted the last part, closing his eyes so tightly that it hurt, holding back the stinging tears that wanted to come out. He had betrayed Riku, but most of all, he betrayed himself.

Riku was simply stunned at his choice while Vanh was soaking it all up. "Excellent…" Vanh said, chirping to himself happily as he wrapped his hands around the boy. "Just excellent my dear Sora…" He said, forming the second plan in his head. He already knew what to give just not what Sora could give him in return for the precious thing he wanted to give away. "No Sora! You fool!" Riku shouted, trying to hold back the tears, knowing that Sora was forever sealed within Vanh's web now of desire. "I'm sorry Riku, but Sora isn't allowed to speak to you my precious gem. Part of the deal was to never associate with you again…" The man's hand stroked Sora's hair, letting the boy just stand there, as solid as a statue whose head was bent, looking at the ground and tears of pearls flowing from the eyes. "Now, be gone with you Riku…I have no more need for you right now…" Vanh said, holding up his hand as the sleeve fell down a bit, revealing the genuinely feminine fingers and pale skin around him gave him such and eerie and beautiful look that if maybe, just maybe if he took off that cloak and put on some better clothes he would actually look beautiful.

Sora grabbed his hand, shaking his head, telling him no. "I want to see him out, one last time!" Vanh looked down at the irresistible boy before sighing, letting his arm rest back at his side. "Fine, only for you will I allow this…" He said, stepping away as Sora walked over to Riku, walking him towards the portal before stopping him, seeing the tears whelm up in both their eyes. "I'm sorry Riku, but I don't want them to get hurt…just understand that. If it was you, I'd do the same thing…" "But Sora, you don't know what you're up against! This is Vanh, he's pure darkness, and you don't-" Riku was fuming with frustration and sorrow, but he was cut off by the unbelievable. Sora pressed his lips against Riku's, startling him to the point of falling backwards. But, the boy simply took this as a last seeing gift, brushing his fingers over Sora's cheeks, feeling the hot tears pour down from his eyes. He pulled away, not giving Riku enough time to grip the fact this was the last time he would see his beautiful angel. "I love you Riku, but I love my other friends too…just see to it that they're happy, if you can do that, than I'm happy as well…" He whispered softly, not allowing the other another kiss as he had grabbed hold of him, sobbing into him. "I love you Riku! But a promise is a promise and I'll keep that promise until my death…just remember me, can you do that?" He looked up to him, eyes filled with hope, hope that he would remember him.

"I…I could never forget you Sora. Even if I tried…" Riku responded, feeling the other's grip loosen and loosen until he was standing near him. They said nothing more, they did nothing more. It was too painful to do that. The silver-haired boy just left, standing on the rocks as he looked towards the shack. He had ten minutes, ten minutes to see, ten minutes to walk around freely, yet forever to morn the loss of Sora. He sat down, staring at the sky for a moment before sobbing to himself. After all, what else could he do? He no longer had Sora, the beautiful boy that had always been there for him. Yes, he should've told him more about himself, yet was there more to say, to make the separation even more painful? "Sora…why?" He whimpered into his knees, feeling the presence of another. Eyes looking up as he saw Kairi there, her eyes full of happiness as she looked at him. "Riku! I knew I would find you!" She said, laughing to herself before looking a bit confused. "Why are you crying?" She had never known Riku to be the one to sob and cry to himself. He tore his gaze away from her, hearing the other two run over to him. "Where's Sora?" Donald asked, well, actually it was more like a demand as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. Goofy, being as stupid as he was, looked around, startling himself. "Sora's not here!" He said, causing the duck to almost go into a furry at his stupidity. Sometimes he wandered how he knew Goofy.

"He's…not here and he's never coming back…" The boy responded softly, not looking at them as he said this, which, like everything else practically, caused Donald to go into a fit. "What! Why not!" He quacked angrily, seeing all their expressions. Riku of course, knowing all, was hurt. Kairi was deep in thought and Goofy was simply shocked to hear that. "He…he made a deal with Vanh. Your safety against his will to come back…" He almost choked himself and words and such, moving from his spot as he headed towards the shack, seeking the small and lonely comfort of Celia, the girl that was there, even though he didn't like her all that much, "Who's Vanh and why can't we see Sora again? Riku, stop walking away and tell me what's going on! You're not doing anything to save him!" Kairi shouted, causing the one she was yelling to stop, anger bubbling in him. "Shut up! I don't care about you right now, all I care about is Sora! And unless you can come up with any ideas how to get him back here then I suggest you don't yell at me for doing nothing because I've done more than you'll ever do!" He yelled, turning his head to glare at her, she in return saw the tears and the hurt in his eyes. He was the one suffering the most. Yes, she knew about them all being friends, but Riku and Sora had always been so close. Who was she to say anything more now? So, Kairi simply backed off, shielding herself with the other two.

He had entered the shack and much to his displeasure, glad that he saw her there, finally managing about to sit up. Her head tilted upwards, smiling. "Hiya Riku." However she paused and frowned. "Sora's not with you…" Riku stared at her, bewildered that she had mastered the blindness in less than five minutes. That was impossible. "How'd you know it was me?" He asked, seeing her shift a bit and sigh, thinking upon his question. "Your shoes make a funny sound when they hit something. And Sora's chains rattle when he moves. That girl's clothes twist and make a funny sound. That dog person breaths funny and the duck just never shuts up… It's easy to memorize sounds that tell who is who…" She said, nodding to herself, her eyes open as those dead, doll eyes peered at him, sending shivers down his spine. But, he sat down next to her and she immediately knew that something was wrong and so, having a maternal feeling even if she was about sixteen or so, grabbed him and hugged him tightly, stroking his hair. "Tell me what happened…" "He made a deal with Vanh. He's not allowed to come and see me anymore…and he now lives with that creature…and he did it in exchange for the safety of his friends…" Celia could hear the sobs begin as he sobbed into her cloak, letting his tears stain and wet it. "I won't be able to ever see if him, I won't be able to tell him that I love him…" Riku sobbed, gripping her tightly as her eyes widened for a moment, but didn't say anything for the moment. "It's all right Riku my dear…we'll think of-"

"NO! You don't understand! Vanh has him and I know that's not all Vanh wanted! He wants more!" He shouted, her grip around him tightened as she kissed the top of his head, with almost accurate aim. "When I get my powers back, I'll go talk to Vanh, I promise…you don't need to worry. Concentrate more on getting around with your blindness and getting strong again, you'll need it…" Celia then pulled away, crawling over to a corner, sitting there as Riku sobbed into the mattress now. This was terrible. He thought his life couldn't get any worse when he was spilt up with Sora, but apparently the game of life had different ideas. They sat there, for a long time it seemed before Riku stood up, eyes red and puffy from all the crying. He had a few seconds and he wanted to make them count. He took in everything one last time, he even opened the door to look outside, in hopes of memorizing the landscape so that he would be able to get back to Vanh's home when stronger, which he would be. But, he only stood there before sitting down sighing and closing his eyes, feeling himself grow weak, weak from the rapid drainage loss of his strength and soon, the darkness clouded his vision again. The other smiled, standing up and brushing off her cloak of the dust that had collected onto it. She could see again. Well, she made a mental note to herself to never let that happen again and to take very good care of her sight. It was rather awkward in the land of the darkness. However, she headed over to the boy, kneeling down by him and whispering to him. "Get stronger Riku, I'll go talk to Vanh and try and get Sora away. You just concentrate on getting around without your sight and strength…" With that, she left him to try and figure out her words. Her feet made prints into the sand, heading over to the low murmuring group of friends huddled around the rocks. She grinned to them, but got a cold shoulder in return. That didn't set her moods down, well, it couldn't possibly seeing how she was already depressed. Celia didn't know what they felt or what their faces looked like when she disappeared, standing there in front of them and simply just leaving into thin air. Her foot steps echoed into the darkness as she headed towards Vanh's castle, walking up to the gates. ((Longest paragraph in the story probably…))

The gates were made of iron, more than towering over her, most likely about two stories high, but Vanh was just like that, he loved his privacy. The house, as described before, could relate to a haunted one. Over four feet high, lovely windows that arched high. They were made of beautiful colored glass that was decorated with pictures of angels, flowers, and other such beautiful objects. The doors were high as well, made of red maple, which just added to the beauty of the house. Letting her eyes fall off of the castle almost like home, she looked at the area surrounding it. A garden was covering the area. Made of roses, daises, forget-me-not's, baby's breathes, tulips, ferns, sunflowers, and other such exquisite flowers, not to mention a few other plants like maple trees, apple trees, and oaks. And yet, a single path way from the entrance of the gate to the entrance of the house was carved from stainless white marble, polished and shined to perfection. She didn't seem surprised, after all, she lived here. One of the many rooms was hers. She lived with Vanh and a few others, high ranking others. They all lived under the creature's rules and did what he said without hesitation. All the other's, below them, lived somewhere else in hopes that one day they could live with them.

She pushed open the gates, shutting them behind her as she headed towards the house, in hopes of finding her 'father'. But, her eyes snapped in another direction, seeing Sora. The boy was messing around with a few flowers, trying to cheer himself up, even though he still cried, but softly. Roses pricked his fingers, causing them to bleed, but he could stand the pain. He could stand anything next to losing Riku. The woman quickly looked around, knowing he was nearby, but than why was Vanh allowing the boy to go off and tear flowers from the earth? "Sora!" She shouted, seeing him look up, but dropping the flowers in the process, being shocked from hearing her. "Who…who wants me?" He stammered, seeing the girl make her way over to him as he took a step back. "I was just coming to talk to you!" She looked down at her cloak, the black fabric had been snatched onto the roses thorns and torn a bit. He tilted his head to the side a bit, as if confused by something. A hand moving up to wipe away his own tears before looking around, as if expecting to see Vanh behind, which he didn't, but secretly sort of wished he would appear so he wouldn't be with this woman. She made him very uncomfortable for some reason. The blue eyes looked back at her, defeated, weary, and melancholy before he let out a very soft, "All right.". That's all he said. He needn't need to say more because the soft smile on her face told him she had heard perfectly what he was saying. "Riku-" She had began but already his semi calm state was now torn and thrown into the rapid pool of despair once again. So, what else could she do but cut herself off?

"Celia, how good to see you again," Came Vanh's voice and when she turned around, there he was. He was the same, smiling and acting all happy like. True, she hadn't ever seen him get mad and when he did, whenever that may be, he'd probably go on a killing spree. But, the point was, he never got mad under normal circumstances which drove her insane. "Likewise sir…" She whispered, glancing back at Sora who went back to picking his flowers and hoping one beautiful flower could save him. "I see you've met the newest addition to our house…" "I have…" Celia always seemed to let her voice trail, as if she was still dangling on thought. She was just trying to respond without spilling anything, but knowing him, he already knew. "Have this one…Celia…" Sora said, forcing a violet into her hands as he move away from them, trying to escape. The girl looked at the violet. It was an ordinary flower, nothing special about it, but there must've been because Sora gave it to her and his reasons usually had actions behind them. Vanh had grabbed his thin wrist, halting the boy from proceeding wherever he wanted to go. "You should thank Sora Celia…" He said, and she did, very softly. He was about to let him go and continue his picking of random flowers when Celia had to say something. "I would like to…show him the house sir," She said, knowing that they couldn't have possibly have shown him the house this fast. As hesitate as Sora was, anything was better than here, with Vanh, alone…

She now took his wrist, causing him to drop all but one flower. She had dragged him inside, knowing they still weren't safe, but maybe just a little safer from her father. "As I was saying, we need to talk, about Riku…" Sora bit his bottom lip before nodding. As reluctant as he was, as weak as he was right now, he found some strength to want to talk about the other. "I'm guessing he told you who had caused him to be weak…" A nod. "Yes well, I want to tell you about him. He's not your normal person. Young, when you were young, I would say about…five or so, Riku was placed in the hospital for extreme care. Well, the real Riku, the one you knew up until he was placed in that hospital, died in that hospital. Vanh had been watching you for a year or two, maybe more, I don't know, but he saw this chance to take you and drag you into the darkness. Well, he didn't want to do it, but he knew who could. He took the body here for awhile, leaving something there that resembled the body. Anyways, this Riku that you know now, the one you grew up with is…" She saw him, eager to know what she's going to say. After all, anything to do with Riku and he was interested. But, seeing her face seem somber, he let his expression dip into that mood as well. "Vanh. Riku is Vanh…" "No! You can't be telling the truth! Stop lying!" He yelled, coving her ears to prevent her from lying any more. She grabbed his wrists and forced his hands off of his ears and pressed his body against hers to stop his soon-to-be thrashings. "Riku is created from Vanh's soul. True, originally Riku seemed just as heartless as Vanh is now, but his human emotions took him and thrust him in another direction and so, he's claimed to be a new person and not Vanh. The creature of darkness, the ruler of darkness didn't like this, that's when he took matters into his own hands. Which was when you were awarded the Keyblade to protect your life. And…it's landed you right here…"

She heard nothing, pulling back to look at Sora. The boy was still, soaking it all in and what this all meant to him. Pushing the pieces of the puzzle into place. When he did get it, he dropped that one flower he had been holding so tightly, a forget-me-not. "No…" He said at first, eyes wide and fixed on the floor before he feel to his knees, sobbing as the tears starting to form a puddle beneath his face. "It can't be true! It can't be true! Riku's not Vanh!" Sora gripped his head in anger, wanting to just…die right now. Couldn't he just fall asleep and die right now? "But he is Sora…" She said, cooing him into her arms once more and stroking his hair as she had once done to Riku so tenderly and lovingly. He hadn't taken to heal as long as Riku had, seeing how he jerked away from her a few seconds of being in her grasp and stared up at her, lips moving but no words forming. That is, until he finally found the right words to say to her and those words were, "Okay. So he's…Vanh. But he's changed and from what you say, I would say, he is a different person, even though he's not. But, I'm still sticking to what I truly feel for him.". He said it proudly and without hesitation. Picking up that flower, he made his way over to the door, stopping and turning to look at her. "And, just on a friendly note, I suggest you be careful where you say stuff." A grin. "You might get caught." With that, he dashed out, leaving her to turn around and nearly scream. A heartless had been there the whole time, listening and watching and the worse part; Sora had known all along.

The had headed back out into the field of flowers, making sure to watch out for Vanh. He was picking flowers so that when he returned to see Riku again, he could surprised him with something sweet smelling and beautiful looking, the boy thinking that he had gotten his sight back permanently, even though it truly was temporary. He was completely oblivious to the fact that the creature was watching with interested eyes. The boy didn't know how much he meant to this creature. Every single gesture was breathtaking and every single smile could get rid of any blues and replace them with happiness. This boy was… "I wander what Riku will think…" He murmured to himself, Vanh's ears catching it, a small frown across his lips. It was obvious to all that paid attention that both boys loved each other and Vanh, being the person he was, was a bit jealous and envious of Riku for winning the affection of the boy. True, Riku was him. The silver-haired boy, his soul, was made from the same soul as Vanh's. He had thought that if he had just sent a part of him and created a 'new person' as some would call it, than it wouldn't be so violent dragging the boy to the dark side. But he was terribly wrong, sadly. The other soul adapted too well to the body and grew it own feelings, own thoughts, it grew into something that wasn't him. Simply smiling now, Vanh stepped from the darkness heading over to the boy now, the second part of his plan weaving inside his head now into a full loom.

He wrapped his pale finger around the boy's shoulder, pulling him close enough to let his hot breath caress the sensitive flesh that was Sora's ear. "I have an exchange that might intrigue you Sora dear…" He whispered, causing Sora to go into a soft blush, eyes looking in the opposite direction from the shoulder that Vanh rested his chin on. "And what would that be?" He asked, trying to not sound disgusted that he was practically being held here against his wishes because of a deal Vanh had made up himself. There was most likely no choice left open for argument or another option. He lingered for a moment before a smirk graced Vanh's lips now. "An exchange. As you know Riku is weak, blind…" He began, startling Sora. He thought the sight had been back forever. "Well, what if I gave Riku all this back to him, that he sold to me in exchange for your life a few hours earlier." So, he had been dead. Sora knew it, that was why he was so weak and blind! Why hadn't he seen it before? It was all his fault that they were in this mess. It was his fault that he died, his fault that Riku went blind and weak, and his own fault that he ended up here where Vanh wanted him at. He stopped himself from thinking. He wanted, no needed, to hear what the other had to say. "A exchange to giving Riku all this back for your life here permanently, to never leave this world of darkness and to become my pet. Your freedom of everything in exchange for his strength and sight back. A good deal I say…" The creature allowed him to think a moment before he nodded. "I…agree…"

((**A/N:** Haha...this is fun. Well, as you can tell, I'm making up things as I go. I didn't really know that Celia was going to be the one who told Sora, I hadn't planned out for Sora to pick flowers, or for Riku to be such a crybaby in this story, but... shrugs things happen. Time for the reviews and such. shouts out of happiness

**Swordstuff** - Yay! I thankith thee for such a nice compliment. You might not know it, but you saying that gives me the strength to continue... smiles

**DieChan** - Is that a threat! Ahhh! I'm tellin' if you're threatnin' me. My mommy will do something about it! But ummm...be careful. Wouldn't want you to fall off your seat... places cushions around the chair

And yes, I'm a very slow person when it comes to typing. Even though I'm in the seventh grade, very young, and shouldn't have that much to worry about, I do. Exams...projects...reports. Stuff. And I'm very busy. Seven hours for school, nine for sleeping, and eight for leisure activities, at the least four hours is deticated to the computer and I try to write at least, a minimum of two paragraphs a day. Yeah so, you should except anothe rupdate in about...two weeks or so...))


	4. Pain Worse Than Hell

**_Disclamier: _**All righty...I **don't** own Sora, Riku, Vanh, or theidea for chapters 1-3 and the idea for Vanh loving Sora. I **do** own the castle, Celia, and the new idea from here to the end of the story.

**_Full Summary: _**Riku has always been a boy of mystery, so what happens when his true identity is slowly shown and revealed to his best friend in the whole world, to Sora? Sora has always been the thing in everyone's eye that they wanted, so what happens when the pure darkness known as Vanh has a small fancy for him? Read as the two boys struggle to keep alive and out of Vanh's clutches. Maybe this little fancy Vanh has is more than just little…

_**Chapter Four: Pain Worse Than Hell**_

He fate had been sealed, once again from his lack of words and his lack of thinking. Sora never really thought. All he knew was that his friend was in trouble and he could do something to help. Nothing mattered to him if that was possible. The deal, after it had been struck, Sora had been struck to his part of the deal. Forever, the letters VH shall he engraved into his right shoulder. He couldn't see it, all he felt was agonizing pain. Vanh, the merry little creature after this. He got all that he wanted. Everything an anything he could possibly want was here and he owned it all now. His servants, the castle, Sora. They all belonged to him and nothing could tear them apart. "Let's go pet…" He said softly, heading off towards the house and the other had no choice but to follow afterwards. He followed him, reluctantly that is into the castle, following him up some winding stairs and into a small room at the top. A view from the window made the flowers look gorgeous, well, even more gorgeous. Vanh sighed, watching the boy stare out the window, eyes dazzled by the flowers beauty. He couldn't even tell the flowers apart from one another, just a sea of colors wrapping like a tight rope around the house, surrounding and stranding it, like it was an island. "Pet, come here," He said calmly, the boy twisting his head a bit to look at him before frowning. He did make his way over, what choice did he have? The creatures slender hand reached out, fingers wrapping around the boy's neck as he leaned forward, lips pressed softly against the others at first, but the grip tightened and so did the pressure on his lips.

Riku's eyes had been closed. He didn't like them to be opened, after all, what was the point of having the open when you couldn't see? "Riku…" That was Kairi's voice, he didn't want to deal with her. Tilting his head upwards as he thought he was facing her. "Why do you have your eyes closed?" She asked, her voice shaky, still trying to recover from the past events that had happened between her and him awhile ago. "What's the point in having them open when you're blind?" He asked, voice angry and seeming to lack emotion, like she was something that he despised to the very core. "B-Blind!" She stammered out, watching him as he opened his eyes, almost gasping at what he saw. His vision…it had returned, which meant… "Move it!" He pushed past her, racing towards the rocks where the other team members sat. He had his strength again, he could see… "Riku, we'd like to-" "Not now duck!" he yelled, hopping on the rocks at into the portal. Someone had struck a deal with Vanh, someone named Sora. "You damn fool!" He hissed, returning to the darkness, his home, from where he whence came from. The castle surrounded by the sea of flowers. He remembered that. They had been planted there because Vanh adored flowers, he loved to watch the ugly little buds bloom into something beautiful.

His eyes quickly darted around, hoping to see a sign that they were outside because if they were inside…oh, how long would it take him to find them in a room? Possibly a whole day if they were in the very last room he found. It was all…because Vanh loved mysteries. He loved to see his prey squirm and wiggle in his grasp as they tried to escape his home of torture. So many false doors leading to places that would kill you if you lacked the skill to survive. Riku had the skill to survive, but his memory of the place he had forgotten, completely vanished from his mind. "Celia!" He shouted, running over to the girl as she sat underneath the apple trees, dozing slightly, but conscious once she heard her name. She tilted her head up a bit, eyes narrowed and showed how tired she still was. "Riku? What're you doing here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes as the boy stormed over to her, grasping her shoulders tightly and almost shaking her. "Where's Vanh and Sora! Where are they!" She shook under his firm grasp, shaking her head though and standing up, almost flinging him back a bit. "All I know is that they're inside…and I wouldn't go inside if I were you…" She muttered, casting a glance behind her and he let his eyes follow hers. Everyone was outside, except Sora and Vanh. All the people that lived here were outside, talking and chatting. "Vanh is doing something…when everyone is out here, that means he wants it to be a private matter, no one else," She said, turning to look at him, a frown on her pale face.

The woman seemed tired of playing these games with the boy that stood in front of her. She told him everything and anything he could possibly know and he doesn't even take her advice. "Something…?" Riku asked, unsure of himself, as if that something could be described. "Yes, something. Something bad as we would call it," She answered, right hand on her hip and left hand coming her hair that remained out of the black hood. It took no time after that, soon, he was inside the house, looking about, hoping to see his friend and- "HELP! Please…someone!" That was Sora's voice. It was crying and seemed to be in…pain. "Sora! Sora!" He shouted, looking around before dashing up a set of stairs. Opening a door, nope, it was no ones room. Another one behind him, nope, another empty room. How come he didn't know the layout of this stupid house! How come he wasn't given some memories from the other body! He pounded his fists on a wall, hearing it echo inside the room. That meant it was empty, so, if he could find a spot to make the whole house vibrate, whatever echo from a direction came back weaker, meant that they were there.

He took his choice as the bottom of the stairs, crashing his fists into the ground, almost breaking them, but he was lucky to escape with a few bruises underneath his gloves. He listened for the echo. None from below him, because the darkness never had a bottom and the sound would die up. The one from the right was all right, so was the left, but the one that came from right above him…was weak. Riku decided he'd at least see the layout of the house from the outside, so, taking a few steps out of the house, he looked it over, mainly the top part of the building. There was a small room at the top. Like the area had been flattened and that small room sat comfortably on it. "There…that's where Sora must be," He said, not wasting any time and dashing back into the house and up the flight of stairs. He'd never stop running, he had to save Sora and get him away from Vanh, even if he made a deal him that had to be kept. The creature was often picky with his deals and always wanted them to be kept. "Sora!" He yelled, flinging open the door, eyes wide at what he saw.

The by's lips crushed once again against Vanh's, his clothes ripped, and his arm bleeding. Most of it was hidden, seeing how the creature covered, or attempted to, cover the body in his arms with his cloak. He moved his lips, head twisting upwards to look at the other boy, the one standing in the door way, looking like a fish out of water. Sora's head simply rolled back a bit as his eyes were shut tightly, trying to readjust to the pain in his body. "Wha-What have you done to him you bastard!" Riku yelled, more out of shock than anger if anyone cared to listen. "He's mine Riku…he made a deal…his freedom for what you lost," He answered, looking back down at the boy in his arms, not noticing how much pain he was putting him through. He gave a small whine, eye lids fluttering open as he looked at Vanh, reaching up and gripping his shoulder, pulling up his body so that he wasn't relying too much on the man's arms anymore. "Riku…" He whispered, pushing his body away from him and slamming his back into the wall, yelping in pain a bit. "I'm…fine…just a little…sore." He smiled weakly, lying through his teeth as the silver haired one glared at him, forcing his way over to him. His hands gripping his shoulders and holding onto him tightly. "You're not fine Sora…you need help and-"

Vanh grabbed a hold of him, tossing him back a bit and smirking. "You're not allowed to see him anymore. I should've kept your eye sight…than you wouldn't be able to come and torment him…" Vanh's words were cruel yes, but to get what he wanted, he had to be. If he was going to make the boy feel low and unworthy of Sora he had to choose his words carefully so they hit just the right spots. "You know that you are me…just evolved into something else. I know that your love for Sora eats at your heart like it does to my own…" Sora stared at the two, trying to focus on what was happening to him. "I've changed!" Riku hissed angrily, glaring at him as he stood back up, lunging at him, but Vanh merely moved to the side a bit and the boy went slamming into the floor. "No you haven't… It isn't right to lie Riku. I could snatch your soul from your body, put it back in me and you wouldn't be alive any more. You'd just be another part of me…" He bent over, looking into the boy's steel eyes, the creature smirking. "Your eyes are like mine. Pale and without emotion…" He lifted up his arm, moving the shirt at the top a bit to reveal a small symbol of an eye shape. The creature moving his cloak a bit so that the same mark could be shown on his own pale neck. "Once you entered that body, the mark grew on your neck as well." His eyes looked over at the other boy, seeing the fear in his eyes. "And we both have a passion for him."

He pulled away from the two, looking at Riku. "There is more to us…to prove we are alike. Shall I go on, prove you wrong?" Riku shook his head angrily, standing up and wiping the tears away from his eyes. He glared at him. "I don't want to hear anymore! We're different!" "We're both dark. We both have strength far greater than any human. We make deals…" A grin curling around his lips as he bent down slightly, cupping Riku's chin and looking at him, staring into the fearful eyes. "…and we keep those deals no matter what…" He let out a small sigh before letting go of him, moving back over to Sora, collecting the frail body into his arms, cradling him close to his chest. The boy clutching his cloak, wincing at every movement Vanh took, each one causing him pain. "So, you will honor his deal and let him keep it…" "What if…I made a deal, for you to let him go?" Riku asked, rubbing at his eyes in hopes it would prevent him from crying. He didn't want to start crying now, not in front of Vanh. "What kind of deal would this be…hmm?" The creature was obviously interested in it, after all, if the deal was in his favor, he'd probably accept it. "I want you to let Sora go-" "I'm afraid, I can not make that deal…you see, I have everything I want, and I need Sora to fulfill it…"

He stepped backwards, standing in front of the door, making sure that the two couldn't escape. "Let Sora go…he hasn't done anything wrong…" The creature grinned, laughing to himself in an amused way. This was all too…delicious. None of them knew what was to happen, what he was to create. Ah, such simply fools they were. Actually, more like foolish children. "You don't understand Riku…he is far more valuable than you could ever understand… Look up the name Hikari. There you will find something…" The darkness was making his way towards the door, but the silver haired boy stood in his way, glaring at him. "What does this…Hikari name have to do with Sora!" "Bitter aren't we?" The older one chuckled slightly at him. One hand supporting the boy in his arms as the other one reached up, extended towards Riku as if he wanted him to take his hand. But, that wasn't the case, far from it. Shadow vines gripped Riku's arms, tugging the boy down and out of the way from the door. He was restrained, but that didn't mean that he wasn't about to struggle. No, he did struggle, but they were too strong for him. And the creature left, clutching Sora in his arms, off to finish what he started since the beginning of time.

The vines let go of him, well, once Vanh had gotten somewhere else, a place Riku had to find because it was hidden from everyone. "Hikari…what does that name have to do with Sora?" He was pandering this, heading towards the library in this place. He needed to know, what connections could this…person or thing have to do with his boy? He wandered the halls for awhile before stopping in the library. The creature's selection was huge, very huge. He had collected almost every single book, whether he had managed to get the original or a copy, it didn't matter. He had the book one way or another. Now, all he had to do was find the H section so that he could…look up this person, whoever or whatever they were. He wandered the aisles, looking for the books. It took him awhile, and time was what he dreaded. He didn't know what was happening with Sora and what Vanh was planning to do. All he knew was he had to go after them after he learned more about this person. "Where is it!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the whole library. He was about to punch something, anything, but, what if he hit the book? So, Riku simply gave a groan out of frustration, going back to looking for the book, which he did find a few minutes later. He flipped through the pages until he came upon the name 'Hikari', and soon he was reading about the person.

Vanh held the boy in his arms, going done a passage way of stairs, to a secret room that had long been forgotten about. The room was so old, a few places crawling with dust, but otherwise, even in its old state, it was clean enough to live down here. Sora's body now lay on a bed, a white clean bed that started to change colors due to the blood that now came from the boy's body. He gave a whimper as his eyes tightened, wrinkled up in agonizing pain that he felt in his body. "Soon it'll over Sora…and Hikari will be gone from this world…from me, from this life and then I will take my control of the world and you…I am after all eternal darkness…" He looked down at him, wanting to know if the angel had made any movements. But alas, none were made. All he did was whimper now and then. "Good." Vanh was moving around now, lighting candle around the body and placing flower petals around him as well. Everything had to go exactly right or else it wouldn't work and Sora would be killed instead of who he wanted to be killed. The scent of jasmine, rose, every type of flower and plant floated around the room, choking those that couldn't stand it. He however inhaled the wonderful scents, looking up to a clock that hung on the wall, eyes gleaming with excitement. "Soon my child…it will all be over."

((A/N: I got no reviews for the last chapters...which made me sad a bit because I thought that would be a really good chapter and that a lot of people would like it. Turns out, I'm wrong. Oh well, nothing else is new...))


	5. Akari and Kurayami

**_Disclamier: _**All righty...I **don't** own Sora, Riku, Vanh, or theidea for chapters 1-3 and the idea for Vanh loving Sora. I **do** own the castle, Celia, and the new idea from here to the end of the story.

**_Full Summary: _**Riku has always been a boy of mystery, so what happens when his true identity is slowly shown and revealed to his best friend in the whole world, to Sora? Sora has always been the thing in everyone's eye that they wanted, so what happens when the pure darkness known as Vanh has a small fancy for him? Read as the two boys struggle to keep alive and out of Vanh's clutches. Maybe this little fancy Vanh has is more than just little…

_**Chapter Five: Akari and Kurayami**_

_Akari, the name given to the element light by the Japanese. Akari was created to balance out the darkness, Kurayami, when time first started. There have always been an even amount of Akari and Kurayami in the world, in a human's life, in nature. However, Kurayami started to get out of control, wanting to dominate the world and fill it with it's darkness. Akari managed to stop Kurayami from taking over, but in the process of doing so, it was destroyed. Kurayami remained, because darkness never fades, but soon it was given a human form. Records of what Kurayami looks like now are unavailable, because it hides away and makes sure to never show its self. We, the people writing these records for future generations, have reasons to believe that Akari, the light element, is born into someone new each time, thus this is where the Key Blade comes in. The Key Blade, an object created by light before it was destroyed, was left in the hands of King Mickey, one who makes sure to try and find the newest child each and every time. Once the Key Blade has found a human, it is believed that the human possessing it is Akari reborn. They have no knowledge of their past life or anything, but they are the purest person of their time. When the said human dies, the Key Blade chooses another human that Akari has been reborn in._

Riku's eyes were wide as he read the page, swallowing hard and flipping it to where the pictures where. One of a woman looking creature, wrapped in all beautiful colors such as golds and light oranges. Greens and blues. Her, as he was guessing this person was female as they drew it, had hair as lovely as the sun, tumbling down her back and spilling around her body upon the floor. Her eyes were a lovely sky blue and her skin as beautiful and white like the snow. Her lips were red and looked at if they were made of silk. "Akari was given a female picture because females are supposed to bring new life into the world and lay the old to rest in peaceful manners so they can…move on," He said, reading what it had underneath her. He took another look at her, trying to see what so had in common with Sora. True, it said that the Key Blade chose the one that was supposedly her, but what if they were wrong? His eyes moved over to the next picture, Kurayami. Back than, when this book was published, Kurayami was given a different look. A man was long black hair, the hair tied together at the bottom, and hung just above the ground. He was pale and very narrow, his body almost looking like it could be a feline, just crawl into any place it wanted. He didn't look any longer, turning to the next page, going on with his reading.

_We have a few records of the names that were said to be born as Akari. Kiki, Jazzy, Mito, and a person simply known as Yuki. We do not know how much longer it'll be before Kurayami tries to dominate the world again and without Akari, we fear that this time, the many worlds will not be spared from its grasp. We have managed the collect a few pages from a journal that has been found. It talks about destroying Akari when he finds out which body holds the soul that is the light elements'. We have no doubt to believe that he plans to go through with this plan. Darkness will conquer light, that is what he has written in his journal. For all of our readers, reading this book that turned out more like a journal of our finds, we have a clue as to when he will strike and try to destroy her. It mentions that when the worlds are saved, there will be a human vulnerable enough to extract her soul from. There has been a pattern of people that the soul has been going to. From her original form that we think is a girl, she went to a boy, than to a girl, than to a boy. So on and on shall it go. When the planets are saved, we have reason to believe it'll be a boy that'll be possessing her soul._

He gave a small gasp. It was all talking about Sora. This Kurayami person wanted to take Sora's soul and kill it. They wanted to destroy him. Well, it wasn't happening right now, because Vanh had the boy, and he wouldn't kill him, not after how much he talked about him and loved him, like he did. He turned back to the pictures, deciding to read what was under Kurayami. "Given the form of a man as we believe Kurayami is, he was given this because men cause war and destroy things. Kurayami has a distinct mark, unlike Akari. He was given the mark of an eye to show that he could see every bit of darkness in the world…" He was sort of, disbelieving this. Vanh had the picture of an eye, so did he, but he was created from Vanh. He quickly looked at the man again, trying to see if this was all just a coincidence or if it was who he thought it was. "No…" Riku slammed the book shut, running from the library, off to find the two. He had looked at the eyes. The eyes were just like his, just like Vanhs'. They were cold and emotionless, not to mention was it said next to the eyes. _Kurayami's eyes were as cold as ice and as dead as glass. No one has eyes like him._

The dead eyes were still gleaming, excitement filling the air around him. He turned, swirling his cloak a bit as he looked at the boy. "Sora…" He whispered, walking over to the boy, bending over and kissing the boy's lips softly, a soft moan coming from him. He took the boy's wrist in his hand, a knife against his wrist as he cut it horizontally, a loud scream from Sora. "Don't worry my love…it won't kill you…" He said, looking at him before holding his bleeding wrist over a cup, the blood pouring from it and into the cup. Once done, the creature waved his hand over the boy's wrist, it healing almost like magic. He set his wrist down before moving over, taking a hold of the cup, looking at the red liquid that was Sora's. He pressed the cup to his lips, not drinking it but letting it rest there. Soon he was putting different colors of powder into the cup, turning the blood a variety of colors until it ended up as clear as water. And then, only then did he set it down above the boy's head, on a shelf. "Akari will be no more…and I will have you Sora…" He bent down, kissing the angel's lips once more before moving over to the door, standing there, smiling. "Riku…how wonderful of you to join us…"

"Stop fooling yourself! I know who you are and what intend to do!" He was glaring, hissing at him angrily. Vanh nodded, laughing as he turned his back to him. "Even if you know who I am, what I hope to accomplish…you will not stop me…for you see, you are me and deep down, you crave for the same thing. You crave for Sora, for world domination and I am about to make this happen…no longer will I be too weak to walk among the worlds, and no longer will I deal with you…" He turned his head, grinning, looking at him. "Your attempts will be fruitless Riku…the only one that could ever stop me was Akari…and he failed…" Now was where Riku got confused, stepping back, holding the wall and wanting it there for support. "What do you mean him! Akari was a girl!" Vanh moved, setting himself in a chair near the boy, looking at the ground before up to him. "Lies…Akari wasn't a girl, but a lovely boy…well, a man seeing how he is as old as I am, it's just not as noticeable because he travels from body to body, living out the humans life span." He shook his head. "Akari and I were actually in love, very much in love. Light and dark just go well together, as Akari and Kurayami we wanted to balance out the world, well, keep the world balanced. But Akari started to get in my way and I had no choice but to well, you know, kill him and then run into hiding because I didn't know if he would come back or not."

"Turns out, he does, but he kept changing his genders and he kept changing the places he came from, I could never lock onto him. It took me about five hundred years to realize his pattern. He went in a pattern for world…for gender… I mapped out this and plotted when he would be most vulnerable and when I would like to kill him… This is where things start to get a bit familiar. It was when I found Sora, yes, Akari's human form now. I just…couldn't bring myself to kill him personally because he looked exactly like Akari. With his beautiful eyes and his angelic face…that's where you came into my plan. I sent you to retrieve him for me, so that he wouldn't be able to get a hold of the Key Blade and so that I might not have to have done this. But you failed, so…I sent the Heartless to fetch him, you got in my way some more, as well as those friends of his. And when the Heartless started to fail, I influenced the group of people you started to work for, not to mention Ansem as well…but all was a giant fail, after all, everyone was killed and Sora was still pushing strong… That's when you escaped and told him to meet you here. I thought this was just a plan begging to be fulfilled! And everything turned out according to plan this time…no failures…well, except for you. I was so hoping you would just stay away from this place…"

He rubbed his temple, looking at him, eyes beaming even though his whole plan had been revealed. Not like it mattered, after all, he could've already guessed it. "Ah…so now you know and-" He was interrupted by the sound of the clock going off, striking midnight. He was soon standing heading over to Sora. "The time is now Akari…" He said, waving a hand over the boy, his eyes open now. "Wait! You-" The lovely voice was cut off, a shadow vine wrapped tightly around his body and his mouth, holding him firmly in place. "Now…about you Akari…Sora…" Vanh's hands were pressed together, folding as if he were to pray, his head bent slightly and his eyes closed. He was mumbling a chant. The wind blowing, the candles that had been lit were put out. Everything was going according to the spell if the lights went out. Sora's eyes closed for a minute before they opened, eyes shining a golden color, nothing else. He was screaming, screaming so hard it hurt Riku's ears. The golden light left his eyes, collecting above his head, forming a lovely golden orb, that is, until it moved over to the free space, a human coming from it, collapsing on the ground. "Akari…so nice to see you again…"

A man had fallen to the ground, but he looked much like the picture, even though he wasn't a woman. A long kimono made of golds, oranges, blues, and light reds. His golden hair held up at the top in three, small hoops, the rest of it tumbling down to the floor. His skin as white as snow and his eyes as blue as the sky, just like Sora's. A sleeve reached up and a slender hand emerged from it, touching his own head softly for a minute. "Ah…my head…what happened?" He sat there, looking like a defenseless woman, so helpless and frail looking. He was soon standing, the long kimono hiding his legs and his eyes quickly looked to Sora. "My body…" He whimpered, looking back up at Vanh and gave a small gasp. "Kurayami!" He was soon pressed up against a wall, whimpering at the hand over his mouth, Vanh's hand over Akari's mouth. "My lovely Akari…I have so missed you in these years we've been apart… But alas, if I am to accomplish world domination, I will have to kill you…" The other gave a soft whimper, reaching up and grabbing his hand before throwing the creature's body away from his own. "Do not touch me Kurayami…what have you done!" He was hissing angrily at him. It was common, light to battle the darkness. "I pulled your soul from the boy's body…and I did it without harming his own…"

Akari looked over to his body, the one he had been occupying before glancing at Riku, moving over to him, not seeing his eyes. "You poor darling…" He said, reaching out, a hand resting on the shadow vines as they backed down from his touch of light. Allowing the silver haired boy to go free. "There you go, now I-wait a minute…you have the same eyes as he does…Kurayami is the only one to have the glass eyes of steel…" The creature of light was backing away, running right into Vanh. This was all confusing. He didn't know what was going on at all. Not to mention the dark's hands were slowly wrapping around his body and holding him tightly. Vanh's lips pressed against the male's ears, the other feeling the grin on him. "I see you've met me…well, he's in a different body. That's Riku…heir to the darkness if I should ever die…which I won't because of all the darkness in people's hearts…" He was enjoying himself…a little too much. A hand lowered, slipping down and grabbing a hold of the light man's groin, through the kimono. All the other had to do was give a soft gasp, start to blush madly, and begin to thrash and squirm.

Riku wasn't much paying attention, seeing how he was already at Sora's side, clutching his best friend's hand. "Sora! Sora!" He shouted, now shaking the body gently. After all that effort, all he got was a small whimper. Well, it at least meant he was still alive and that he wasn't hurt…much. "Sora, you have to open up your eyes now! Open them!" As if hearing them, he forced his blue eyes open, tilting his head to the side a bit, looking away from Riku and towards the other two. "It's him…" He whispered, shifting slightly before sitting up, rubbing his head. "He's that voice…that voice I kept hearing. He was the one…that helped me with the Key Blade…and told me that the greatest power was light…" He was soon standing up, ignoring all else but the light form known as Akari who was still having troubles in the other's grasp. "Let go of me Kurayami! I don't love you any more!" He hissed, stopping his struggling as he looked down at the same blue eyes he had, except, his were wider and seemed foggy, as if still in a haze as to where he was. "Thank you…for all your help…" The boy said, holding out his hand, silently asking him to shake it to show he accepted.

Akari was sort of busy but just as he out stretched a hand, Sora fell forward, collapsing on the light form which was soon on the floor, lying on top of the dark creature known as Vanh. The creature of darkness soon moved from under Akari, grabbing the boy in his arms and smiling. "Sora…" He whispered, looking to Riku than to Akari before taking a step backwards. "I will leave you here…to deal with each other…" He said, snapping his fingers as both him and Sora disappeared, leaving Akari and Riku in a bubble that they couldn't escape…well, one wouldn't be able to escape that is. "What has he done to my body!" Akari was panicking about the fact that his second body was being held captive. "Who cares about you! We have to get Sora back!" Riku yelled, hissing and foaming angrily as he ran into it, flying backwards and landing on a few candle sticks. The hot wax didn't much hurt his back, but his arms since they were bare. "I have to think of a way out of here…" The light form sighed, sitting down as he set off to think on how to escape this prison. The boy was soon charging mindlessly at the barrier like he could break it. It was actually amusing for awhile, until it got annoying. "No matter how many times you fun into it…it'll just send you flying back so there really is no point in continuing to charge at it…" Akari sighed, looking at him as he just kept it up, actually starting to bleed from all the times he got flung back and hit the wall. "I don't care! I need to help Sora!"

Vanh had set the boy's body on a bed, kissing him tenderly, savoring the taste of his lips. "They'll never figure out how to escape…and soon you'll be awake. We may then rule and I can turn you into darkness… Your soul will be mine…" He gave a small chuckle behind his hand, shaking his head as he took a seat, staring out the window, looking at the never ending darkness that reached up towards the sky. "And soon I will be free as well and I can take over the world…unleash the inner darkness and Akari won't be able to stop me from doing so…" The creature of darkness was beaming happily, enjoying his evil scheme so very much. Everything was working out according to plan. And now…who said the bad guys didn't ever win?

* * *

**_A/N_**: I have a few things to say and/or do. One, last chapter was really short (even though it had it's giant, long paragraphs) and it only made it to the beginning of page four. Two, thank you DieChan for reviewing again. That makes me really happy to see people review more than once, don't ask why. Three, thank you Korbin. You made me laugh a lot at your review on how you were...begging. Haha...so thank you for the good laugh. Four, this chapter was more or less a long ish thingy explaining everything going on. The whole plot of this story. the whole plot of the game (to fit the story, not the real plot because that'd be creepy). Five, I'm working my ass off to get everything done and junk. Five, this is one of the saddest things. The story is coming to an end, as anyone could hopefully guess. The next chapter (chapter six) should be the last chapter, if not chapter six, chapter seven. Anyways, it's ending so I can focus on my soon to come chapter stories. So...yeah, just telling what's happening and what's going on. 


End file.
